


Girls Who Like Boys

by righteousauthoritie



Category: Music RPF, Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Lesbian, Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Tegan - Freeform, black cock, cum, no quincest sorry folks, sara - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousauthoritie/pseuds/righteousauthoritie
Summary: Tegan Quin is exposed to cock one night while watching lesbian porn, and it sends her on journey where she explores her sexuality and finds ways to satisfy her newfound urges.Disclaimer: I don't know Tegan or Sara, and this is just a work of fiction from a fan who admires their beauty. I didn't profit monetarily off of this story in any way.





	1. Apep

**Chapter 1: "Apep"**

 

Tegan had been thinking about cock all week. 

Her fixation had started during a lonely night on tour. Sara had wanted to take the band out to dinner to wind down after their performance, but Tegan was feeling too groggy and tired for all that. She opted out and decided to go back to her hotel room to rest. The thought of sleepwalking through a live show terrified her, and she'd rather not burn herself out if she could help it. After shaking off her boots, shedding her leather jacket, and stripping out of her skinny jeans down to the dark blue and white cotton panties beneath, she crawled into the comfy queen sized bed opposite Sara's, still covered in the sweat from her performance the hour before.  

Lying there with the sheets draped over her body and her head buried in a fairly large pillow, Tegan started to subconsciously slip into a longing for her girlfriend Sofu, and soon began wrapping her arms around the pillow, imagining she was spooning her lover back at home. A lot of nights had ended like this lately, her having been away from L.A. for a few months now while on tour, and it had become a bit of a ritual in the absence of somebody she could really wrap her arms around and feel completely at ease. (Of course, she could always climb into bed with her sister for comforting, but she found that very inappropriate for the sorts of thoughts rolling around in her head during nights like these). 

This night wasn't quite like the others, however. Usually, she quickly drifted off to sleep to the comforting image of her girlfriend's hair tickling her lips and nose. Now, she was tightening the grip on the pillow and thrusting her hips into it with increasing rhythm, lust and passion giving way to restlessness that made it impossible to sleep. She didn't realise just how horny she was until she rolled onto her back with a frustrated sigh and reached down to her panties to discover that she was already very wet. 

"This is going to be a long night", she muttered under her breath. 

She needed to get her mind off of Sofu. The next thing she found herself doing was hopping out of bed, rifling through her bag, and pulling out her Macbook. Tegan considered herself a fairly sexual person - at least in her private life - and had seen quite a lot of porn over the years, but nowadays she found herself seeking it out mainly in desperate times where she needed a more explicit, hardcore release to push away thoughts about her girlfriend that kept her distracted and lonely late into the night. Nikki Hearts was a model that had a habit of turning her on. Whether it was because Tegan could project herself into Nikki as a result of their similarities, or whether it was the face Nikki made when a girl was going down on her, it didn't really matter. The point was that she turned Tegan on.

She laid back down on her mattress with her computer after it had finished booting up, and made sure to mute the audio in case she had any unwanted visitors. After a couple of minutes of searching, she found a predictably straightforward title: "NIKKI HEARTS IN A LESBIAN ORGY WITH 2 BLONDES", and she could already tell from the way the blonde in the red dress greeted Nikki with an ass squeeze that she was in for a good time. Before the three had even started kissing, Tegan was already rubbing herself with her middle two fingers and biting her lip in anticipation for what would come next. By the time they'd started undressing one another, she could feel her climax approaching, and while she initially wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way she was still disappointed that she had reached her peak so quickly, with so little stimulation. Slowing her pace down, she began to appreciate details about Nikki and the two blondes as she imagined herself in the scenario. She noticed maybe for the first time the feminist tattoo on Nikki's right ankle, which made Tegan like Nikki even more than she already did. She noticed that the paler blonde woman was a fantastic kisser (though she did not seem very into the scene). And she noticed that the tanned blonde was an incredibly eager performer. She found something to like about all three of them, and as she brought herself to climax to the images of them kissing and fucking (wishing she was there kissing and fucking them), she was filled with a cathartic emotional release that made her forget all about Sofu. Tegan had spent herself, and soon drifted off to sleep with her panties drenched in cum and the laptop on her chest still playing porn on its screen.

. . .

As Tegan awoke, it took her a second to become aware of her surroundings, and when she saw at the top of the computer screen that it was 1:44 in the morning she was suddenly wide awake. She looked around the room for a sign of Sara, and seeing that her bed was still made up she slapped the computer lid shut and sighed in relief.

_God, it would have been really fucking awkward if Sara had walked in on me like this._

As she opened the lid of the computer back up to shut it off for the night, the first image she was greeted to was a black cock roughly the size of Tegan's forearm ejaculating 3 inches away from the mouth of Nikki - the girl she was fantasising about kissing on the mouth just a couple of hours earlier. She'd gotten used to seeing pictures of penises on the internet, and given her time on porn sites she'd seen quite a few of them ejaculate as well. She thought she was desensitised to it after all this time. But this had struck a nerve. This was a guy cumming on the tits of a woman she found herself identifying with and lusting after, his leaking tip so close to Nikki's mouth that she could reach out with her tongue and lick him if she wished. Tegan knew that Nikki did hetero porn, but she had strategically avoided it and made sure that all of her search terms would only send back all-female porn to her. But buried somewhere in the autoplay list was this video.

Tegan sat stunned for a second until the video reached its conclusion, which brought her back to reality. She hurriedly closed the window, pressed the power button, slapped the lid closed, and rushed to the bathroom to wash the sweat, cum, and shame off her body before Sara came in and noticed something was wrong. While in the shower, she reached down to clean the dark patch of hair where her cum had begun to dry, and she noticed how sensitive to the touch she was between her legs after working herself so hard earlier. Looking down at her bush, she was reminded of the similar dark patch of hair that Nikki sported in the video from earlier. Then, unexpectedly, she thought of the fully erect penis spilling itself onto Nikki's breasts. She clenched her eyes closed while trying to think about anything else to pull her mind away from that image, but it persisted. She could not think about Nikki without thinking about that video. Without knowing why, she then imagined herself kneeling in Nikki's place with the cock dripping cum onto her own breasts, and her heart skipped a beat at the image.

Before she could register what she was doing, she went from rinsing her pubic hair clean to rubbing her lips vigourously to the thought of that cock standing erect a few inches from her face and being unable to resist erupting for her. It made her feel the power Nikki must have felt in that moment of being able to make a man cum for her, and completely owning him. In her 37 years, Tegan had never been interested in men. She had a boyfriend back in grade school before she really understood her own sexuality, but this series of events had awoken some strange desire in her that she had a difficult time putting into words. Of course, squeals and shrieks were the only things needed, as she found herself cumming again - this time to the fantasy of that cock from the video spraying her face as she recoiled from the force of it splashing against her lips and cheeks. 

"This is going to be a long week", she whispered to the echo of the shower walls.  
  
---  
 


	2. One Step Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan falls deeper down the hole

After drying off with one of the hotel bathroom's long towels and wrapping it around herself, she creaked the door of the bathroom open and called out her sister's name to see if she had returned yet. After a few seconds of silence, she stepped out and saw Sara's small frame facedown in her pillow after what appeared to be a long night of drinking and partying. Her hair was matted, her shirt badly wrinkled, and the jacket she'd been wearing draped over her like a blanket, a sign that she was too tired to even bother pulling down the sheets of her bed.

Tegan was thankful for not having to hold a conversation with Sara tonight. What had transpired in the last hour filled her with an odd sense of shame, and even after taking a shower she felt dirty. She had idly thought about men in the past, but never with the fantasy in mind of being fucked by one. It was mostly silly things like the thought of walking in one of her bandmates masturbating, or male fans getting off to her and Sara; these were the sorts of things she felt uncomfortable about because she intuitively knew both of them were facts, but also the sorts of things she could laugh off as a case of her being too prudish to let people have sexual fantasies. _As long as they don't harass me, I really shouldn't be bothered by it_ , she would tell herself. These were mostly things that functioned separately from Tegan's own desires and goals, and they weren't indications that she wanted people like Ted or the men who took photos with them after shows. Desires like that had never been part of her sexual psyche, and she didn't really understand why this incident had happened. Was it the effect of being half-asleep and in a dream-like state? Was it the fact that her orgasm from earlier in the night had bled over and affected her passions when she saw a woman she was attracted to being fucked by a man? Or was she just having a midlife crisis where her biological clock was urging her to hook up with a man before it was too late?

These were the questions she asked herself as she sat on her bed and started pulling her night clothes out of her suitcase, each one more absurd than the last. But these questions were no more absurd than the fact that she'd exhaustively made herself come to the fantasy of a black man relieving himself on her face. As she looked over to Sara to make sure she was asleep, she dropped her towel to dress herself, and started answering these questions rolling around in her head.

_Being half-asleep can do weird shit to your brain, so that's probably what it was. And seeing Nikki is probably what turned me on more than anything. And, no, I'm pretty sure I don't want kids. So I've got this sorted out._

Tegan almost immediately realised that her answers were the sort of defensive posturing a young girl puts up when their friends know that she has a crush on somebody, but she's too shy and bashful to just admit to it. If Tegan had to talk to Sara about this - or, God forbid, Sofu - then it was going to be much worse than her trying to figure this out on her own. Like the girl who can't look their friends in the eye when she insists that she doesn't have a crush on the boy in their class, Tegan was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to look her sister or girlfriend in the eye and tell them the truth if it ever came up. Even if the issue never got broached, which was very unlikely anyway, the idea of not telling Sofu about this seemed like a lie of omission. She never felt guilty about cumming to lesbian porn, but cumming to a man felt so much more like cheating. It felt like she'd lied about some fundamental part of herself when she got into a relationship and now that was being altered by something she couldn't quite control.

But after cumming in the shower, and getting dressed, she no longer felt the excitement or lust that she had earlier. She was in a much clearer state of mind and the thought of the man's cock was only passively in her thoughts because of minor identity crisis it had brought her. In a way, she really did feel like a child again. "Conventional wisdom" had always told her that children never quite know what they want. Tegan was a grown woman who had been exclusively attracted to other women her entire life, and suddenly she didn't know if she was attracted to men or not. It made her feel stupid - an affirmation of a gross stereotype that lesbian girls just haven't had time to develop and will "grow into liking boys" as they grow older. Tegan was fed that lie all the time growing up, and by the time she was old enough to write songs and tour as an open lesbian, she was really sick of hearing it. The contradiction wasn't sitting well with her and as she lied back on the bed and pulled the sheets over herself, she spent the next few minutes ruminating about whether or not this was a one-time thing or if she was bisexual now.

_Sexual identity doesn't change that rapidly. I mean, it's fluid and nothing about it is constant, but this is the first time I've ever thought about a man before. How the hell do you think about pretty lips and smooth thighs your entire life before reaching the conclusion of a veiny, rough-looking penis? Or going from the clear, shiny fluid when you make a woman cum to the gross, globby white fluid when you make a man cum? I've seen guys cum before, but usually because even lesbian sections of porn sites have straight ads and straight recommendations. Being turned on by that after years of finding it gross or being apathetic to it doesn't make any sense. I can understand being bi-sexual, or even becoming bi-sexual, but have any of my friends been hit with a sudden revelation like this? God. I need to get some fucking sleep._

She turned off the lamp by her bed, rolled onto her side, and brought her knees up to her chest. She'd managed to expunge the night's events from her mind and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

. . .

She was stirred awake by sound of a door closing, and as she slowly regained consciousness she heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom next door. So Sara was up, and getting ready to shower by the sounds of it. To Tegan's pleasant surprise, it had been a peaceful, dreamless sleep where the void allowed her a few hours of solace instead of racking her mind with more discomforting thoughts. The thought of being involuntarily subjected to those fantasies in sleep hadn't occurred to her before she went to bed, but once she had finally woken up it seemed like a grim possibility. She could feel her pussy throbbing, both from the abuse it endured the night before and from some mild morning arousal, and she decided to test herself to see if her fantasy was a fluke or if it was the catalyst for something more. Sara was showering off a hangover, and Tegan knew from experience that she'd have more than enough time to do this experiment if Sara took her usual amount of time.

So Tegan booted up her laptop and opened her browser to start her search. She was reticent to willingly look up hetero porn of Nikki, and her heart beat from anxiety and fear. Once again, she felt like a child, this time one who was looking up porn for the first time and not exactly knowing what to expect. Partially because she was looking for something generically hetero (at least from her perspective), and partially because she wanted to push herself to make sure one way or the other how she felt, she typed "Nikki Hearts gangbang" into the search bar and clicked the first result. She couldn't be more blunt than that.

She clicked play, and immediately was greeted with a shot of a black man penetrating Nikki's pussy from behind. Then as another black man climbed over her to insert himself into her mouth, the first man repositioned himself to place himself inside her ass. Tegan was already getting flustered and felt her face burning at the footage of Nikki being used by these two men so suddenly. There was no build-up, but bluntness is what Tegan had asked for, her own wish coming back to punish her with anxiety and shame. She skipped around the video, mostly because she found it difficult to look at any part for too long, and found that it was a short video and didn't have the conclusion to that sexual chaos packaged with it. That disappointed her, because the throbbing from he loins had taken over and she was no longer conscious of the hang-ups she'd had previously. The sight of seeing Nikki fucked by those men was thrilling, and Tegan's adrenaline had overwhelmed her. She went back to the search bar and looked around for a longer version of the video that she could look through before Sara got done in the shower.

With luck, Tegan found one, and this time it was an hour long. She clicked play and was greeted by an ironic image of Nikki juggling a set of tennis balls in a track-and-field outfit, and she had to supress her laughter. _God, porn set-ups are so fucking goofy._ Still, she was focused and immediately started to scan through the video for something good. At 13 minutes in, she saw Nikki riding a man - up and down while her small breasts jiggled - as his penis kept disappearing into and reappearing from her depths, her pale skin contrasted against his dark skin beautifully. Skipping forward again, to the 27 minute mark, she was shown a close-up of two black cocks penetrating her ass and pussy, and she felt her breathing getting shorter and shorter as she watched the spectacle. She reached her hand down to her own pussy and could feel the glistening fluid already dripping from her arousal, and she started rubbing herself intently while admiring the movements of them thrusting in and out of Nikki. A few more clicks ahead, and she saw Nikki being caressed passionately from behind by a man who was thrusting in and out of her right before he started lightly choking her, and kissing her neck all at once. This visual which was both controlling and loving brought Tegan closer to the edge as she excitedly anticipated what the finale would look like. She was hoping it was messier than what she saw last night, and that more of it would end up on Nikki's gorgeous face.

As the four men stood in a circle around Nikki, stroking their cocks, Nikki rubbing her clit while kneeling on the floor as she anticipated the men emptying themselves onto her face, Tegan could hear the running water stop in the other room. Instead of stopping her pleasure, she decided to take the risk of starting the morning off awkwardly and pressed forward. She needed to cum, so she let the video continue.

The first man ran his free hand through Nikki's hair to grab onto it for control as he pointed the tip of his cock onto her tongue and let loose his seed; the first shot dripped down her throat and she smiled right as the second shot sent a burst out of frame, a little of it landing on Nikki's cheek and hair. She milked him dry, smeared his cum on her chin, and she moved onto the next guy. Tegan could feel her orgasm approaching and she wasn't even sure she could make it through all four guys. The second man approached already in the middle of his orgasm, pinching the tip of his penis so that he could save his semen for Nikki's face. He exploded with such power that the first stream sailed over Nikki's head onto the couch behind her and thin drops landed on her hair and face as the next couple of streams settled nicely onto her nose and lips. The third man stroked out his load, which was very white and very thick, right onto Nikki's tongue, and Tegan relished the view of the cum settling onto Nikki's tongue while she imagined that it was her own. The fourth man hit Nikki right in the eye, which made Nikki giggle, which in turn sent Tegan into her orgasm. She convulsed and squirmed as she struggled not to gasp out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and the main thing that pushed her over the edge was the sensation of hearing a woman laugh at being used by men for their own pleasure. There was something deeply perverse about it, and the only thing Tegan cared about at the moment is that it made her feel good.

Tegan looked back to see Nikki exhausted and covered with cum, while the four men gathered around them with their cocks still leaking, as if they were posing with a trophy after getting a kill. As Tegan started coming down from her orgasm it occurred to her that there was something oddly violent about the imagery and the way the woman is displayed. Still, in the moment it was incredibly erotic to her, and she wanted desperately to be in that position receiving that sexual aggression. This was yet another conflict she'd have to deal with as she came to grips with the fact that, yes, she was definitely attracted to men.

Then as she heard Sara start to open the bathroom door, she closed the lid on her laptop and stuffed it under the covers while she lay back down and pretended to be asleep. 


End file.
